Road to Shamballa
by Kristen Sharpe
Summary: In the two years between the first anime and the movie, some journeyed while others found themselves adrift. No pairings.
1. Madness

**Title: **Madness  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 24, 2009  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Because plotbunnies attacked me.

* * *

"No great genius has ever existed without some touch of madness," Alfons Heiderich often reminded himself.

And, Edward Elric was brilliantly mad. He was focused and intense and frighteningly driven. His insights into their designs had been invaluable.

Yet, sometimes, Alfons would catch Edward gawking at some simple piece of technology as though he had never seen its like. At other times, he would find Edward swearing bitterly at some of their newest lab equipment, muttering about how primitive it was.

And then, there were those times when Edward told his stories of adventures in another world. They started one rare evening when Edward accompanied the team to a beer hall. Alfons had thought nothing of it given Edward was drunk. But, slowly, little things began to slip out in casual conversation - stories, anecdotes. And, Alfons gradually realized that Edward really believed his stories.

So, again and again, Alfons guiltily came to the conclusion that Edward was as mad as he was brilliant.

And then, Edward's eyes would catch the light, and Alfons would have to admit that they weren't just a light brown.

They were golden.

No one had golden eyes.

At least, no one from _this_ world.

* * *

Notes: Alfons' line at the beginning is a quote from Aristotle I dug up on the web. And, yes, I know my final line is rather skewered by the fact that alt!Ed had eyes every bit as golden as canon!Ed. But, after months of dithering, I haven't come up with anything better. Suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Refuge

**Title: **Refuge  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 16, 2009  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** This is my attempt to reconcile the beaten, self-exiled Roy Mustang of the "Conqueror of Shamballa" movie with the driven man we knew in the series.

* * *

There was a boy, terrified and tear-stained, who aimed a gun at him and died by his hand under a wash of flames.

There was a boy, innocent and naïve, who unwittingly saved his life and died there amid the flames because he was too slow.

There was a boy, aged beyond his years, who went off to fight an unsung war and died when he gave everything he had to give.

His last mission complete, his promise fulfilled, he finally let himself run.

Because alone, in the stillness of the snow, he didn't have to see anymore boys die.

* * *

Notes: Yes, the last boy is Ed, who didn't die of course, but that's what most everyone believes at the end of the series.


	3. Waiting

**Title: **Waiting  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 24, 2009  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer: ** "Fullmetal Alchemist" belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  
**Author's Note:** Yet another angsty "Conqueror of Shamballa"-inspired drabble.

* * *

This world is ice and snow and cold, so cold. The fire he once possessed is nothing but ash, smoldering in his soul. But, it was his choice. He willingly gave up everything. Now, alone and powerless, he waits.

This world is home and not home, filled with faces he knows and people he does not. The drive he once possessed is nothing but a flicker of hope in his soul. But, it was his choice. He willingly gave up everything. Now, alone and powerless, he waits.

Waiting, trapped in the hells they chose.

Waiting, for something they cannot name.

* * *

Notes: This one was done as a comparison of the two characters in question when it occurred to me that there were some interesting similarities in their situations. It's not meant to imply that they're waiting for each other.


End file.
